A New Beat
by Random Kam
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga were in a high school band? What if they had a chance to be discovered by Nittle Grasper?


Thank you all for waiting for my first posted fanfic. I know I promised a TOS one though, but I lied, sorry. It's just that one night I got this great idea, what if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a high school band and had a chance to be discovered by Nittle Grasper? And I know it's the longest first chapter ever, but I promise I'll make the next few longer.

Anyway, please read and review. Remember, constructive criticism!

And thank you Pennatus and Schizzar for editing this so that I didn't look like too much of an idiot. ^_^

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation.

--

"Get back here Inuyasha!" fumed a young high school student as she ran into the west commons of Ryo High.

The girl's long black hair flailed out behind her as she swiftly closed in on her prey. Just as she was about to pounce, a tall boy with cascading white hair, and honey yellow eyes blocked her way.

"Hello, Kagome," he said in a monotone, turning his serious look on to high power. "What's going on?"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha… he… argh!" she spat out, stomping away.

Turning around, Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha as he took his seat at their usual table.

"I didn't do nothin'," Inuyasha mumbled, taking his seat.

Sesshomaru unwrapped the sandwich he'd prepared that morning and started eating it.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha defended.

"I didn't say anything," Sesshomaru remarked as if he had no idea what he was talking about, a smirk dancing about his face.

"Whatcha whining about now, Inuyasha?" mused Koga as he sat down next to them, his soft blue eyes reveling in the remark.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, deciding to avoid the conversation by eating his own sandwich.

"I bet it has something to do with Kagome," Koga said, scanning the lunch room for her.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha shouted, spitting some of his food onto the table.

"That is disgusting," Sesshomaru commented.

The table fell silent. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quietly ate their lunches as Koga began finishing some homework for his fourth hour. Only a sliding chair would break the silence.

"Hello, everyone," greeted a tall and quite handsome Shippo.

"Eh… Hey what's that?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the flyer in between Shippo's lunch tray and his physics textbook.

"It's a flyer. You know, the thing we use to advertise something or to spread information?" he replied coyly, handing him the paper.

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped, snatching the piece of paper right from Shippo's hands.

As he read his hardened gold eyes softened and grew to the size of quarters. The more he read, the more excited he became.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly curious.

"Look," was all Inuyasha could muster as he shoved the piece of paper into his brother's face.

"Let's see…" Sesshomaru began, clearing his throat, preparing to read the flyer. "'Attention! Attention! Nittle Grasper is looking for the next hit band! It could be you! If you think your band has what it takes come on out and audition in front of Nittle Grasper themselves! We look forward to hearing you…' "

"Are you serious?!" Koga asked, amazed. "Where? When?"

"Auditions are… two weeks from now… at Ryo High," Sesshomaru said, looking up at a enthusiastic Koga.

"Here?! Auditions are here! We're so doing it!" Koga announced.

"That's right, you three do have a band, right?" Shippo asked rhetorically.

"Duh!" Inuyasha snarled furiously, leaning over the table, pointing at Shippo. "We were the best band in the entire talent show last week and were the only act to get a standing ovation."

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha slowly sliding back into his seat.. "Anyway, I guess it's unanimous. We're entering."

"Damn right we're entering!" Inuyasha announced.

"No need for profanity, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru added.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, good luck," Shippo said, grabbing his stuff and heading off to his next class, Sesshomaru following suit.

"Wait, where are you guys going!" Koga and Inuyasha both said almost in unison.

"The bell rang. Come on, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied, walking away.

As Inuyasha scrambled to pick up his stuff and catch up with his brother, Koga yelled, "We're practicing today, right after school!"

"Alright, see ya then!" Inuyasha replied as they both waved back to him.


End file.
